User blog:Grrrbear26/Concept Battle! Rules Disscussion
This is not a CB. This is just the proposal for rules. Feel free to give suggestions! Concept Battle Rules *Each participant must create a Custom champion concept specifically for this contest. **The title should begin with CBX (X being which Concept Battle it is) *The custom champion must meet the Challenge presented with this contest. *Only one entry per contest. *Each entry must have a link posted to this contest. Submitting your champion *You have 2 weeks after this Concept Battle is posted to post and submit your concept. Judges (see below) will have 1 week to throw put in their vote. As soon as the Judges have decided, polls with be posted. *Submit your concept by commenting with a link to your entry in the comment section below. Judges *If you have won a Concept Battle, you become a judge for the next two Concept Battles. *Judges cannot win Concept Battles, but are encouraged to submit Concepts and comment on other Concepts *Second time judges get to decide the Challenge for the next CB. Winning the Concept Battle Judges have onePOINT to give to a submitted Concept per Concept Battle. They have 1 week after the submission deadline to give their POINT. If they don't decide they will loose their vote. After the judges have given their POINT, or after 1 week, the polls will go up. Champions get one POINT for each poll they win. There are four categories. *'Kit Uniqueness:' Is the kit unique or does it follow to closely to another champion (It should not be compared to Champion Concepts, only champions in the game.) Vote on the champion that you feel copies the least. *'Kit Balance: '''The kit should feel balanced. Are there any unintentional exploitable ability loops? Are the numbers within reason? Vote on the champion that you believe would be balanced if released into the game today. *'Theme Cohesion:' No theme is unique. There is so much out there that even if you came up with an idea, there is no guarantee that someone didn't make something similar before you. What is important is if the theme fits the kit. If he is a huge monster would he feel like a huge monster when you play him? If he is an assassin will his game play match that? Vote on the champion who's kit matches its theme (Lore, Quotes, Name, Icons.) *'Personal Favorite:''' Vote for the champion you want to play the most! The champion with the most POINTS wins. In the event of a tie, the Judges will talk among themselves (private chat) to determine the winner. The only way I can have a say in the winning process is if I become a judge by winning a Concept Battle. Getting it started I will start out in the judge rotation, and I need one more person to be a judge for the first CB. The volunteer will be rotated out after the first CB and replaced with its winner. The next one will rotate me out for that ones winner. Tridan has vollunteered! Category:Custom champions